


Eddsworld Gay Shit

by Beepbeepbitchyourgay



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: EddMatt, M/M, Matt is gay, Multi, TORD NEVER GOES BOOM BOOM, au where tord never blew up, dont ask me, edd is gay, everyones gay, gay shit, guys its really gay, idk what this is, its not like im the writer or anything, nonbinary matt, oneshots, tom is gAY, tomtord - Freeform, tord is gay, tordle is a turtle, um hi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepbeepbitchyourgay/pseuds/Beepbeepbitchyourgay
Summary: A oneshot book that nobody asked for. Its all just really gay. I take requests though. *shrugs*





	Eddsworld Gay Shit

"TORRRDDDDDDD!" Tom screamed as though he was dying, because he was. Of boredom. He continued screaming until a very disheveled looking Tord stumbled his way into Toms room from the other side of the house. Tord looked at Tom and grumbled out. "Why the fuck were you screaming bloody fucking murder while I was trying to sleep?" 

"Oh I'm sorry what was that?" The eyeless male replied, trying to get a good reaction out of the annoyed Tordle that stood in his door way.

"I said-" Tord stopped short and narrowed his eyes when he heard Tom's snickering. "Hey, maybe you should come closer so you can hear me speak, ya know, since you apparently can't find your hearing aids."

"How about you make me." The eyeless man exclaimed, looking as others would say, cocky.

Tord raised his eyebrow at the somewhat flirty remark and then examined Tom. He wasn't wearing his hoodie this time, which was odd. He was almost never seen without his hoodie. He must have spilled something on it, Tord thought. That something being Smirnoff, and a lot of it. Tom's hair was also messy, which was, in Tord's opinion, sexy. Matt though different though, or at least he assumed. Due to the gasp of horror they gave out every time Tom decided to make an appearance, which was only if he needed to grab more Smirnoff. He doesn't leave his room often though. He started shutting everyone out after Tord came back.

Since Edd and Matt went out to buy Matt a new mirror, (because Tom's drunk ass fell and ran into Matt then broke their mirror) they would be gone for about 3 hours. Its Matt and mirrors. Need I say more? Oh, and Tom had to give them money to pay for it because of the "emotional trauma". So all of that left Tom and Tord home alone, together. Edd wouldn’t have left them if they hadn’t promised to not kill each other, which Edd had made them do.

“Hey, earth to asshole.” Tom said, snapping Tord out of his gaze. Tord just glared at him then looked down as he realized he was staring.

“Just… leave me alone. So I, ya know, DON’T kill you." With that, Tom sighed.

"Fine.. go."

Tord thought about the way he said it, but just shrugged it off and started to turn around to go back to sleep. Then he saw something. What. The. Fuck.... Is. That.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions. I'll write whatever. It might not be very good, but I'll write it anyway.


End file.
